1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid aerogenerator, and more particularly, to a hybrid aerogenerator, which can continuously generate and store electric currents even though necessary winds are not generated so as to keep a uniform electricity generation rate.
2. Background Art
In general, an aerogenerator is one of electric generators, which obtains rotary power by rotating blades using wind generated in nature, converts the rotary power into electric energy, and supplies the electric energy to regions which require electricity.
Such an aerogenerator is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open No. 10-2010-0121194. In Korean Patent Laid-open No. 10-2010-0121194, the aerogenerator includes a body disposed on the top of a support shaft standing on the ground and rotor blades rotatably disposed on the body.
Moreover, the body includes a generator and rotary power transferring means disposed therein, and the rotary power transferring means has a plurality of gears to increase the rotary power of the rotor blades and transfer the rotary power to the generator, and thereby, can convert wind power into electric energy.
However, the aerogenerator has a problem in that its effectiveness is deteriorated because the aerogenerator has a low generation quantity when there are not sufficient winds.
Of course, the aerogenerator is installed in regions where an average annual wind speed is above the reference wind speed, but the generator quantity is changing because the present environment may be different from the time when the aerogenerator was installed due to the weather anomaly by global warming.
It would be good if the wind speed is increased and the generation quantity is increased by the changing environment, but, on the contrary, if the wind speed and the generation quantity are decreased, the aerogenerator may fall into disuse due to ruinous installation costs or maintenance fees.
Therefore, developments of aerogenerators which can basically generate electric power by wind speeds and can continuously generate electric power even though wind speed is less than the reference wind speed have been demanded.